<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etiquette by somethinginbetween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635033">Etiquette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginbetween/pseuds/somethinginbetween'>somethinginbetween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Austen inspired, Awkward, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginbetween/pseuds/somethinginbetween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years, he’d finally convinced his father to meet his boyfriend. Uther Pendragon was a business mogul whose very narrow viewpoint on life ensured that Arthur’s homosexuality was not an easy subject.<br/>Arthur had never dared introduce him to anyone before.<br/>But this was Merlin. And Merlin was the real deal. And that meant he had to meet his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etiquette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur arrived two and a half hours early with three bottles of wine, two overflowing grocery bags, and a dry cleaned suit.</p><p>“Let me help you with that.” Merlin took the bags out of his arms.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You really only needed to bring one bottle.” Merlin remarked, picking up a bottle and reading the label before giving a low whistle, “That’s some expensive shit.”</p><p>Arthur winced, “No cursing tonight.”</p><p>“Oh sorry." </p><p>Arthur wiped his hands on his pants. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, “I just wanted to help you guys set up for tonight. To ensure everything goes smoothly.” </p><p>Because today was the day. After two years, he’d finally convinced his father to meet his boyfriend. Uther Pendragon was a business mogul whose very narrow viewpoint on life ensured that Arthur’s homosexuality was not an easy subject.
Arthur had never dared introduce him to anyone before.
But this was Merlin. And Merlin was the real deal. And that meant he had to meet his father.</p><p>“Well, mom and I have started cooking but that’s about it.”</p><p>“Ok great. Is there anything I can do to help?” Arthur scanned the living room.</p><p>“Well, I mean-”</p><p>“I can vacuum!”</p><p>“Oh. Sure okay.”</p><p>Hunith’s house was charming. Truly. It had overflowing bookshelves, a soft worn carpet, funky lamps and comfy couches. It was cozy. And Hunith always kept a clean house. But it wasn’t Pendragon clean.<br/>
Uther would wrinkle his nose at the mismatched blankets and consider the crystals on the mantel to be some sort of witchcraft. And if he got a bad impression of the room, he might not like Merlin and Hunith.<br/>
Merlin handed him the vacuum cleaner and he cleaned through the house, ensuring to go over it twice just in case.</p><p>“Do you have a swifter or anything?” He asked Hunith.</p><p>“I just did the floors a few days ago, but there is a mop in the pantry.”</p><p>“Great.” He moved to get it.</p><p>‘I’d ask you to help with dinner but Merlin won’t let me.” She said.</p><p>“Believe me, he’s right. I’d be more of a hindrance.”</p><p>He was halfway through the dining hall when he heard Hunith call out absentmindedly, “I was thinking that after dinner we could play charades.”</p><p>“Oh.” Arthur’s voice betrayed his doubt, “Oh yeah, definitely. Definitely. Or maybe we could do something else.”</p><p>“Whatever you think he’d enjoy.”</p><p>“Cards might be acceptable.”</p><p>“Oh that sounds lovely. Merlin has a deck.”</p><p>Merlin came down to help him dust and organize the books.</p><p>“Are you sure we couldn’t have done this at a restaurant?” Arthur asked him.</p><p>“Please, your father would have taken us out to the most fancy place in Camelot and mom and I simply can’t afford that. We wouldn’t fit in and it doesn’t sound like I want to start a relationship with your father on unequal footing.”</p><p>You probably don’t want to start a relationship with him at all, Arthur thought to himself.</p><p>“He’ll get a home cooked meal and be on our turf. Mom’s food is better than any restaurant anyway and nothing brings people together like good food.”</p><p>“Yeah. True.”</p><p>The house was as clean as it was like to get but his eyes still detected mismatches. </p><p>He drew Merlin aside, “Hey, is it okay if we hide some stuff? It’s just, my father is such a stickler.”</p><p>“Oh. Sure, what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well, maybe we could put the crystals away? And the vase. Some of the books are a little too liberal for his taste as well.”</p><p>Merlin gave him a look, “I’ll get a box.”</p><p>An hour later the house was sparkling, the best china was out, the table was set. Arthur had changed into his suit.</p><p>Merlin whistled as he stepped out of the bathroom, “Oh, I’m going to have to change.”</p><p>Arthur looked him up and down, “Maybe just a little.”</p><p>Merlin’s eyebrows shot to his forehead, “Okay. Would you like to pick out my outfit?”</p><p>“Yes, thanks.” Arthur combed through his boyfriend’s wardrobe, “Here, try this.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later different outfits littered the ground.</p><p>Arthur studied the figure in front of him, “We’re getting somewhere.”</p><p>“Are we?” Merlin said dryly. </p><p>“Yes. Just… do you have a comb?”</p><p>Arthur tried to flatten down his boyfriend’s unruly hair. It bounced back in position every time.</p><p>“Hmm. I’m going to go grab my hair gel.”</p><p>“You have hair gel in your bag?”</p><p>“Be right back!”</p><p>Merlin checked his phone. He’d asked Morgana why Arthur was acting like a chicken with no head. Morgana had responded, “Because Arthur is a little boy still begging for daddy’s approval. Just take it easy on him. I’ll never admit it, but Uther is actually kinda terrifying.”</p><p>Arthur returned with a packet of hair gel that looked suspiciously like lube. He rubbed some into Merlin’s hair, “Why doesn’t your hair go down? This has got to be some sort of magic or something.”</p><p>Ten minutes before 6:30 Arthur was pacing through the house. The smell of ragu wafted through the house and the bruschetta appetizers were being plated. Merlin and Hunith were wearing their best and the house was spotless.</p><p>Merlin took him aside and took his shoulders, “Arthur, look at me. Calm down, okay? It’s going to go great.”</p><p>“Yeah definitely. I’m sure it will.” He was not sure it would.</p><p>“Okay. Breathe. In and out.”</p><p>“You and your mother have the talking points?”</p><p>“Yes. Pro: business, you, Morgana, Pendragon Industries. Con: the economy and politics. And don’t talk over him or disagree.”</p><p>“Alright. Alright good.”</p><p>“Would you like to write us some notecards?”</p><p>“Well if you think-”</p><p>Merlin was looking at him with a certain glint in his eye.</p><p>“You’re joking.”</p><p>“Listen, I might be a loose cannon but my mother is great at first impressions. It's going to be okay.”</p><p>Merlin kissed him and Arthur felt a little bloom in his chest. It didn’t matter if Uther hated Merlin and his mother by the end of the night. Arthur loved them both enough for him.</p><p>-</p><p>At precisely 6:30 a Mercedes-Benz pulled up into their driveway. The chauffeur opened the door and Uther Pendragon got out. He looked around and sniffed. Arthur went to meet him.</p><p>“Father.”</p><p>“I don’t see why we couldn’t have done this at a restaurant.”</p><p>“Home cooking is so much more personal. And Merlin’s mother is a fantastic cook.”</p><p>“You said her name was Hunith, correct?”</p><p>“Yes Hunith and Merlin Emrys, and they’re very good people. Worth getting to know.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p><p>Merlin opened the door for Uther with a smile.</p><p>“You are Merlin, I suppose.”</p><p>“The one and the same. It is a pleasure to meet you at last.” Uther met the offered handshake and Arthur had the paranoid thought float through his brain that he should have given Merlin handshake lessons.<br/>
Uther’s eyes scanned the living room but no expression crossed his face. That could have been either a good thing or a bad thing.</p><p>Hunith came bustling in with a plate of horderves, “Uther Pendragon, it is so nice to meet you! “Are you a fan of bruschetta?”</p><p>“I am, thank you. It smells wonderful in here.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so! We’re having sausage ragu over polenta with a side of grilled asparagus and sweet baby carrots. Here, sit down, the foods all prepared.”</p><p>Arthur led his father to the table<br/>
.<br/>
“It is good that we are beginning right away. I am quite hungry and I’d hate to have to wait. Nothing like those people that invite you to a dinner party and then starve you for an hour.”<br/>
It was a good start. Arthur opened the wine and poured a glass.</p><p>“Is it Pinot noir?” Uther asked.</p><p>“Yes. Hamilton Russell.” Arthur had written it down to ensure he bought the right bottle.</p><p>“My favorite.”</p><p>Merlin and Hunith came in with their plates of food and they all settled down to eat.</p><p>“Arthur has told us so much about you.” Hunith began, “He has so much respect for how you pulled yourself up by your bootstraps to get to where you are today.”</p><p>Respect and bootstraps were two words that Uther loved.<br/>
He began to tell his favorite story about how he built Pendragon Industries with a thousand dollars and a dream.<br/>
Merlin and Arthur met eyes over the table and smiled. Arthur felt his anxiety lessen. Uther regaled them with his story and Merlin and Hunith listened attentively, asking the appropriate questions.<br/>
Merlin discussed his scientific research and Hunith talked about her job as a nurse. Uther gave a curt nod of approval and Arthur’s heart soared.</p><p>“I must say, this ragu is exquisite. I was at first confused as to why we wouldn’t eat in a restaurant but now I completely understand.”</p><p>“You’re too kind Uther.”</p><p>“My mother is actually in the middle of writing a cookbook.” Merlin mentioned.</p><p>“A cookbook. Now, there is a profit to be made. I could put you in touch with some publishers. This ragu is enough of a selling point in and of itself.”</p><p>“I may perhaps take you up on that!”</p><p>Uther was enjoying the company and attention so much that Arthur began to notice he was letting things...slip.</p><p>“It’s the Chinese that are the real problem nowadays. They work so hard that their products undercut all of ours. I have to make labor so cheap to even meet their prices.”</p><p>“Oh.” Hunith said, “Yes, I can see how that would be difficult.”</p><p>Merlin was silent.</p><p>“Father, we shouldn’t talk politics at dinner-time.”</p><p>“And while their country is out there growing, hitting their stride, America is mired in domestic issues. The race problem. Student debt. People don’t realize that China is the real enemy. If people had any sense, they'd be preparing for war right now. It will happen in time, mark my words.”</p><p>Arthur could see Merlin making a supreme effort to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Hunith managed, “I had always thought that China’s and America’s economic interdependence would help prevent something like that.”</p><p>“It hasn’t prevented war in the past. In World War I all the countries were economically dependent on each other. There was so much growth. But it still exploded. Why not now? We are number one in the world and the Chinese are jealous of us. They’re coming for us."</p><p>“What do you suggest?” Merlin asked, a glint in his eye, “Preventative war?”</p><p>“Not quite to that extent.” Uther admitted, “But we need policies that take a hard-line stance on them. Lay down the law so they know what we are about.”</p><p>“Prepare ourselves by uniting.” Merlin said with mild sarcasm, shaking his fist in a mock Fascist way. Arthur had to hide his snort of laughter.</p><p>Uther continued on, oblivious, “And that’s the thing. People in America just don’t want to work. The Blacks are lazy and we keep letting those Mexicans in. We need to unite but these groups would rather tear us apart.”</p><p>Arthur’s face went red with shame. Merlin’s humor had dissipated from his eyes and he opened his mouth to give a response.</p><p>“Why don’t we play cards?” Arthur interrupted, standing up. “Were we still thinking about playing cards?”</p><p>“Yes, that sounds lovely. Just give us a second to clear the table.” Hunith said.</p><p>They began collecting the plates and utensils. Arthur joined in.<br/>
His father sat there the entire time without lifting a finger.<br/>
In the kitchen, Arthur watched Hunith and Merlin carefully. They must be particularly offended by his fathers manners but only managed small talk about the food. They both still seemed at ease. No knowing looks were shared between them for which Arthur was incredibly grateful.</p><p>“Uther, what is your favorite game?” Hunith asked, wiping down the table.</p><p>“I don’t know many card games. I don’t get a lot of free time with the company. Perhaps Rummy or Texas Hold'em.”</p><p>“How about Rummy?” Arthur suggested. He didn’t want his father to have any chances to mention money.</p><p>“Rummy sounds marvelous.” Hunith said, “Although I haven’t played in some time, we may have to go over the rules.”</p><p>They all settled in to play and Arthur hoped that Uther would be so absorbed in the game that he wouldn’t be bothered to talk.<br/>
Rummy was apparently not engaging enough to prevent conversation.</p><p>“And this reporter came along, this black guy. And he, of course, wants the money and attention. He had the audacity to blow the whole thing out of proportion. The media is so dishonest. They feed on discord and we got all that bad attention over nothing! Absolutely nothing.”</p><p>Arthur wished the chair to open up and eat him, “Your turn father.”</p><p>“Ah, of course.”</p><p>“It is definitely true that you have to be careful with the stories you hear on the news. It is so easy to twist around a narrative.” Hunith said mildly, "And people often believe the first things they hear."</p><p>“Exactly. And how was I supposed to know about the working conditions in our factory? There are so many. And I accordingly fired the supervisor. He was a real Gypsy.”</p><p>Merlin was looking again like he was desperately trying not to speak.</p><p>Arthur changed the subject, “How was your trip to London? You know, Merlin is quite the traveler.”</p><p>“Are you now? What was your favorite country?”</p><p>And for just a moment, conversation was back on track.</p><p>Until… “Yes, the Dominican Republic is such a wonderful place. I went to a resort there. But Haiti on the other hand. That place is a hellhole. I wouldn’t step foot anywhere near that country at all.”</p><p>“Do you do dessert Uther?” Hunith asked.</p><p>“Oh, most assuredly.”</p><p>“We’re having tiramisu. Would you prefer tea or coffee?”</p><p>“Coffee please. Decaf.”</p><p>“I should hope so at this time of night. Some of my patients drink nothing but coffee and wonder why they can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Yes, the ignorance of people always surprises me.”</p><p>At 8:30 on the dot, the Mercedes arrived again. Arthur walked his father out.</p><p>He was too angry to make small talk but Uther appeared to not need any encouragement, “They are a good sort of people I suppose, if a bit simple. This neighborhood does leave something to be desired. And a house so small! Ah well, not all are meant for what we have.”</p><p>No response was forthcoming so Uther continued, “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to be set up with Annis’ son? He’s at the same level as you in life and a savvy businessman to boot. It would be good for the company if you guys would hit it off.</p><p>At least he’d stopped trying to set him up with women, “I am in love with Merlin.”</p><p>“Well, I do not disapprove of him or his mother. I hope he makes you happy.”</p><p>A little of the anger dissipated, “He does.”</p><p>Uther got in the open door and the chauffeur closed it. Uther rolled down the window, “You and Morgana are still coming to dinner on Friday?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Uther gave a nod and the car rolled away.</p><p>Arthur walked inside the house. Hunith was doing the dishes.</p><p>Arthur covered the remaining tiramisu and put it in the fridge, “I’m sorry about that.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hunith asked, “I had a lovely time. I think it went really well.”</p><p>“He really liked you guys. So much that he relaxed around you. I wish I could say he isn’t always like that but....” Arthur shrugged.</p><p>Hunith laughed, “Well, his opinions are certainly singular but he is an interesting person. We should have him over again soon.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Sure, anytime. We should all get to know each other. And my house has never looked so clean.”</p><p>Arthur felt a lump in his throat grow from her kindness.<br/>
He helped Merlin put back the different crystals, the mismatched blankets, and the weird lamp. It dawned on him that he’d been so worried about Merlin and Hunith embarrassing him that he hadn’t thought Uther would shame him so. It was Uther that needed to change, not them.</p><p>“God I’m so sorry about that Merlin. I didn’t realize how comfortable he’d feel around you guys.”</p><p>Merlin laughed, “Hey, I guess it’s good to get it out in the open early.”</p><p>“No, but for real. He’s always been like that. Racist and other stuff. I’ve called him out on it, Morgana calls him out on it. Makes no difference. Logic doesn’t sway him.”</p><p>“Listen Arthur. It’s all good. I’m not dating him, I’m dating you. And if he liked us that’s all that mattered. Although keeping my tongue around him was particularly hard.”</p><p>Arthur laughed, “Yea I saw you about to bust a blood vessel.”</p><p>“I’m glad he consented to finally meet us.”</p><p>“Yea, me too.”</p><p>-</p><p>Long after Arthur had left, apologies trailing after after him, Hunith and Merlin sat in the living room with mugs of herbal tea.<br/>
“I always knew it was bad but not like, that bad.” Merlin began.</p><p>“Did you hear his bootstrap story? I thought he would never stop talking.”</p><p>Merlin laughed, “I was dying. It took all my willpower to not make any comments. It was only for Arthur’s sake that I didn’t.”</p><p>“And that was only an introductory dinner. I wonder what he must say to people he’s known for a while. Or what he thinks!”</p><p>“If that's the tip of the iceberg, I shudder to think what's underneath. Uther apparently used to be incredibly homophobic as well. Arthur said it took five years for Uther to even acknowledge him.”</p><p>Hunith sighed, “Poor Arthur. To grow up with a bigot like that as his father! Insufferable. And he’s such a sweet boy.”</p><p>“When we first met he had quite a large stick up his bum. But he was never a bigot.” Merlin shook his head, "Never."</p><p>“I think Arthur takes after Uther very little.”</p><p>After a pause, Merlin began again, in a gentler tone, “Morgana said that Arthur still seeks his approval.”</p><p>“Well that's a mistake. I don't think that man could approve of anything. You’ll talk to him about it right? Nobody should have to face him alone.”</p><p>“Of course. I just never realized to what extent Uther was like that. Or how bad it must have been for Arthur. He never complains you know."</p><p>Hunith paused, taking a sip of her tea, “It’s no wonder he deep cleaned our house.”</p><p>Merlin threw his hands up. “I was so confused! I’d never seen him like that. It was driving me crazy.”</p><p>“I’d be anxious too if I had a father like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uther had no shame but Arthur felt it enough for the two of them lol.</p><p>Hey all, thanks for sticking around till the end. Leave a comment, if you would. They keep me writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>